Hot Waters
by Woody K
Summary: Sora is seduced by Aqua and Larxene on Destiny Islands. Request from legendkey
1. Chapter 1

Sora goes to the beach of Destiny Islands. He changed into his swim trunks and walked over to the beach to get a little R&R, only to find two insanely hot girls who he knows, Aqua and Larxene. Both were also looking to have a little fun in the sun and were wearing super skimpy bikinis that barely censored their boobies, small parts of their areolas were showing and their buttocks were hard to cover up. Aqua's breasts were size H, while Larxene's were size E. Sora just stood there mesmerized, his cock beginning to rise and be somewhat noticable by the bulge in his trunks.

Aqua and Larxene noticed him standing there and Aqua asked, "You also looking to cool off on hot day?"

He just said, "Yep."

Larxene said, "So are we."

They spent the next several minutes frolicking in the water, refreshed by the water soaking them up. When they got out to relax, Aqua's nipple had somwhow slipped out of the bikini top while Larxene's bikini slipped down a little to show off her pubic hairs, Sora blushed and looked away out of respect, but that made them giggled at their predicament. Aqua asked, "What is wrong?"

"I can see your privates."

Larxene giggled, "We're not embarrassed. Surely, your little friend wants to play."

Sora noticed his cock, the bulge in his trunks were more blatant and could not streatch much further.

Aqua was the first to be naked. She stripped off her own bikini top and bottom in no time. Most men would die to touch her smooth skin. Larxene played with one of her perfect H-cups, asking Sora to do the same. Sora was nervous, but did it anyway. They both stimulated Aqua, their tongues each caressing a nipple of their own. Aqua moaned in ecstasy, then raised Larxene's head and passionately kissed her.

Then, Larxene stripped and it was equally exhilarating for her. Her feminine form revealed a surprisingly large chest, easily E-cups and her areolas were large, taking up more of her breasts than Aqua's did. The tufts of her naturally hairy pussy were very noticeable in the bright sunlight. Aqua took Sora's hand and put it between Larxene's legs to gently probe her folds. To his surprise, she was already quite wet.

Sora was the last to be stripped. Both women felt along his legs until reaching his already-hard cock, stroking it through his trunks. He had a little trouble admitting it, but he believed the feeling was incredible, then he reached out and caressed the breasts of both women, Aqua in his left hand and Larxene in his right. Sora felt like a king as his bathing suit was soon pulled down and he was completely naked. As his 13 inch cock was out in the open, Aqua said, "Who's first?"

He laid Aqua on her back, her legs spread before him. Aqua guided his cock to the entrance of her pussy. This was the final moment to turn back, he thought, but the desire was too strong, so he gently raised Aqua's legs and positioned his cock to enter her pussy. There was no friction, her pussy was dripping and it enveloped his entire cock on the first thrust. Aqua grunted in a way that made her sound almost masculine.

They soon got into a rhythm, he slid his cock out slowly and quickly thrust it back into her. Aqua let out a deep grunt on each thrust as she moved her hips as Larxene took turns playing with her and Sora. Larxene's hand caressed Aqua's large areola as Sora reached out and squeezed her other breast without breaking rhythm. Aqua asked, "What do I feel like?"

"Great, I love the way you tight pussy grips my dick."

"You think I'm tight?"

Before Sora could answer, she arched her back in the tell-tale convulsions of an orgasm. The spasms of her pussy caused her to groan, "That's it. Shoot your load into me. I want you to fill my pussy."

Aqua's dirty talk was enough for Sora, who began to pound Aqua's pussy like a fiend, sweat beading on his forehead. Finally, his cock twitched slightly and he could feel the pressure begin to build as he continued pounding until Sora couldn't hold back any longer.

Sora gripped Aqua's hips and thrust his cock all the way into her and held it there as his cock erupted. Larxene, still playing with his balls, gently squeezed them while they emptied themselves. His big 13' cock twitched during every spurt and it seemed as if it would never stop. His orgasm finally subsided after 20 or 30 seconds. He paused for a moment and lightly ran the backs of my index and middle fingers down Aqua's cheek. She smiled up at him as she caught her breath.

Reluctantly, Sore withdrew his cock from Aqua's sopping pussy as Larxene reached down and stroked it, saying, "It looks like it's still hungry. My turn."

Sandy lied on her back next to Aqua and Sora himself between her legs, then went to work, plunging his cock straight into Larxene's pussy, which always got more than wet after a few thrusts. While she watched, Aqua rolled over and kissed Larxene, their tongues intermingling. As they kissed, Aqua's hand cupped Larxene's breast and began to knead her tit. Larxene looked like she was in ecstasy.

They continued like this for a while before Larxene suggested that they change positions. Now Sora was on his back as Aqua and Larxene continued to squeeze each other's tits, he lifted Larxene's top leg with one hand and used his other hand to guide his cock back into her. It slid in easily and Sora continued his thrusting. Aqua reached down between Larxene's legs and rubbed her clit. Larxene let out a gasp as she came, it felt like she was having a seizure and her orgasm was enough to send Sora over the edge. He didn't think he could even cum again after blowing as much as he did with Aqua, but he was wrong. His cock twitched as it shot several loads into Larxene's pussy. They stayed in that position until their orgasms subsided.

Aqua asked, "Why don't the girls have some fun while you watch us?"

Sora said, "Ok."

Aqua took over, kissing Larxene and leaning her backwards. They kissed while Aqua played with Larxene's breasts. Eventually, her hand reached down between Larxene's legs. As Aqua began moving down her body, kissing her breasts and stomach on the way down. Aqua reached her pussy and began playing with it, the sight of it was too much to just watch for Sora, who sat up and began to play with Aqua's tits while she was on all fours between Larxene's legs. Not missing a beat, Aqua reached backwards and began to play with his dick. It responded immediately and was soon rock hard again.

He decided at that moment that he wanted more than a secondary hand job, he positioned himself behind Aqua. Then, he reached down between her legs and felt her hairy bush until he found her slit. With the other hand, he rubbed his dick up and down along her entrance. Sora did this for a minute or two before plunging his dick into Aqua's pussy. She wasn't nearly as wet as she had been, but her pussy still swallowed his cock with ease.

Sora pounded Aqua from behind while she played with Larxene, doing that for a while until Larxene lifted Aqua's head from her nether region, indicating that Aqua didn't need to continue, but Sora continued to pound away at Aqua. Larxene, realizing that his cock still needed release, crawled up beside Sora and said, "Here, why don't you lay down and we'll take care of you?"

Larxene gently nudged his shoulders backwards, he pulled out of Aqua as Larxene laid down next to his and rubbed his hard cock with her tits, as if she were assessing the situation. Aqua's breasts also pressed down on the base of his cock and my balls, four boobs were stroking his shaft, working him to orgasm. Aqua asked, "Aren't penises fun?"

Larxene giggled, "I like them."

Eventually, the telltale signs of orgasm struck. Pressure began to build in his balls and his cock tightened up. Sora tried to hold back the pressure to prolong the moment, but it was no use. His cock erupted like a volcano, shooting what little of a load he had left into the air and past the girls' heads. Unlike masturbating or even sex itself, the girls continued stroking, even as he came. It was excruciating yet blissful, Sora bucked his hips upward while his cock twitched over and over.

As they lied there, they noticed their swimsuits floating about near the shore, but they thought they could rest a little before putting them back on.


	2. Chapter 2

After putting their swimwear back on and spending a little more time swimming, Aqua and Larxene told Sora to meet them on the beach tomorrow for some more fun. That night, Aqua and Larxene shaved their pubes and invited Namine, who had F cup breasts and Xion, who had DD cup breasts to join them, they agreed and Namine and Xion have shown Aqua and Larxene that they had already shaved.

The next day, before Sora went to the beach, he asked Kairi to use her magic to make his cock 20 inches long and for it to be thicker. Kairi agreed, but warned him, "Your swim trunks might not fight anymore, you could end up ripping your bathing suit off and end up completely naked."

"I'll risk it."

"If you insist."

* * *

Once Sora arrived at the beach where Aqua, Larxene, Xion and Namine were waiting for him, he noticed that all of them were wearing really small bikinis. Sora's trunks were really tight and straining to hold in his erection, as it was stretching, it was also starting to rip. Soon, his trunks could not stretch any further and so it was ripped off, leaving Sora completely nude in front of all of the girls, who were surprised at how huge he was. Aqua was especially in love with how big his cock was.

Sora didn't seem too worried and said, "That's what happens a penis is too big."

Aqua said, "Nonsense! It's perfect to me!"

Larxene, Xion and Namine said, "What a monster!"

They all went at it, but before all of the girls stripped off their bikinis so they can be as naked as him. All four went on Sora, not on each other. Aqua, Larxene, Namine and Xion put all of their jugs around Sora's shaft as Kairi watched them go at it from afar.

Sora took hold of Aqua's hips and guided her forward, letting her go first. She straddled his hips and slowly lowered herself down towards his cock. Aqua reached down and kissed Sora with their tongues playing with each other's until Aqua sucked his tongue inside her mouth in imitation of what she really wanted, his cock inside her pussy. Leaning down, she took hold of Sora, guiding his still rigid cock to her entrance, whispering, "I want this penis inside me, deep inside my vagina, fucking me hard until you cum."

As the other three kept rubbing their tits on his cock, Sora obliged and moved his hips forward as she guided him into her. Aqua was tight, his cock lodged for a moment at her entrance before it started to sink into her. She withdrew a little and pushed it deeper in, repeating the process twice more and as she thrust it in, each time she groaned a little, "Oh, yes, you are so large in my vagina, so large that I feel you are splitting me in two, but I love it. I love the feeling of being so filled up with your penis. Now I want to have you all the way inside me and I will make you cum. Oh Sora, I so want you to cum inside me, deep inside me, filling me up with your hot sweet sperm."

Once she had Sora fully inside her, she remained still, then Sora felt it. She was slowly working her pussy muscles around his cock. As she worked them harder and faster, it felt as though Sora was being wanked by a soft wet hand and it felt wonderful. Aqua asked softly, "Do you like this, Sora? Do you like being masturbated by my soft, wet vagina? Does it make you want to come? Make you want to take your pleasure with me, like you know I want you to? Give in and come inside me, lover. Fill me up with your hot sweet sperm! Oh yes, you know you want to, just do it! Yes, do it! Oh come inside me, now! Yes! Now!"

No way could Sora last like this, he felt his spunk rush up his shaft and erupt into her soft folds. Four, five, then six spurts of white hot cum sprayed into her, she felt it hit, "Oh yes, Sora, oh yes. I can feel you coming inside me, oh so deep inside me."

Aqua hadn't fucked me so much as she wanked him off with her pussy and it was just incredible. She lifted herself off him, his wet cock flopping, still hard, on to my stomach. Larxene knelt between his legs and took the tip into her mouth licking the remnants of cream and juices from it, saying "Now, I need you. You have given Aqua your pleasure, now you must provide mine."

Larxene moved back and lied down on the sand with her legs apart and her arms held up to Sora, saying, "Come and take me! Take this naked body of mine! I want you, I need you now."

Sora moved over and lied down on her soft curvaceous body. Larxene took hold of his cock and guided it to her entrance, whispering, "Take me, lover. Take this hot body of mine with your hard, erect penis and then fuck me, fuck me as deep as you can. It's the way that I like it, with your weight on me, driving your penis deep inside my vagina!"

He pushed all the way back in to her pussy now full with his cum and started to fuck hard her and fast. Their bodies slapped against each other with the soft squelching sound of wet flesh against wet flesh. He fucked her as deep as he could and in moments, Sora could feel her impending climax and knew it would be big. She was half shouting, half crying, "Oh fuck! Oh yes! Yes! Aaarghhh! Yes! Oh yes! Uurghhh!"

With a long shuddering groan, she came. Her hands flailed at Sora, scratching his back with her long fingernails as Sora also reached the critical point, feeling his balls contract as he prepared to unload a load of spunk into her. That feeling of inevitability took over as Sora felt the spunk rush up his shaft and spew into her tight pussy, sending her into a paroxysm of pleasure, "Oh, I feel you cumming! Yes, baby. Fill me up! Fill my vagina up with your hot sweet cum. Give me more! I want more of it! Yes! Yes! Give it all to me! Oh that is beautiful, just beautiful."

Her climax slowly subsided although she continued to give little flicks of her hips as the final spasms of orgasm washed out through her body. Sora waited for a few moments before withdrawing from Larxene, who grimaced slightly and then looked down at him, "Your penis is still hard. That is as it ought to be, after all we are treating you as the man today and our cream is working its magic."

Namine was next, she had Sora fully inside her by having him lie down and impale herself, she slowly worked her pussy muscles around his cock harder and faster as it felt like Sora was being wanked by a soft wet hand again, or rather a soft wet pussy. Namine asked softly, "Come on, Sora! Fire in the hole! Blast your cum like a water gun! You've done this twice already!"

Sora did it again, shooting his jizz up his shaft and into her pink folds. Xion was left, so he went doggy style, pushing all the way back in to her pussy now full with his cum and started to fuck hard her and fast. Their bodies slapped against each other with the soft squelching sound of wet flesh against wet flesh. He fucked her as deep as he could and in moments, Sora could feel her impending climax and knew it would be big. She was half yelling, half whimpering, "Oh fuck! Oh yes! Yes! Aaarghhh! Yes! Oh yes! Uurghhh!"

With a long shuddering groan, Xion came. Her hands flailed at Sora, scratching his back with her long fingernails as Sora also reached the critical point, feeling his balls contract as he prepared to unload a load of semen into her. That feeling of inevitability took over as Sora felt the white liquid rush up his shaft and spew into her tight pussy, making her scream "Oh, man! I love the feel of you cumming!"

Now the four kneeled in front of Sora with a wicked glint in their eyes, saying, "There's one last thing, you now have made love to all of us now and have ejaculated your sperm deep inside us four, but we have not yet seen your sperm jet out from your cock like we know that a man's can, so we are going to masturbate you until you do that and we want you to ejaculate all over our breasts."

The air was redolent with the smell of sex as Sora lied down on his back again while they had his cock in between their breasts. Their breasts mushed together, making a diamond shaped hole at the center that his cock plugged, four breasts were going up and down his cock at the same time. Well lubricated with the combined juices of the four girls, the four racks moved faster and faster. Aqua said, "You want to cum over us, don't you? Ejaculate your hot sperm all over our big breasts? Well, we're ready for you. We're ready for you to cum on us!"

The whole scene was so erotic, four girls rubbing their tits on his 20' erection. Larxene said, "Cum, cum over us, cum over our big heavy breasts with your hot sperm like you want to! You are so hard and ready to cum over us. Look how the others want you to cum as well, so give it to us! Give us your sperm all over our hot breasts!"

Sora knew he was never going to last and moments later, he grunted loudly as his spunk rose up his shaft and spewed out in long stingy trails of cum. The amount he shot was amazing, the first shot caught Aqua on the side of her face before the other shots landed on her big, heavy breasts, coating them with large amounts of cum until it dripped from her nipples down on to her body. Immediately, Larxene, Xion and Namine moved in on Aqua, licking his cum from her tits, cleaning her of all traces of his hot stickiness.

Finally then, Sore was done. Despite still being hard, he had shot his last load of the evening and was exhausted, he needed to sleep. Aqua laid his naked and exhausted body down and said, "Thank you for today. You were the man, now you must sleep. Perhaps you will dream."

With that, they kissed Sora tenderly and in seconds, he was asleep. Kairi simply stood in the same spot, saying, "Oh. My. God. What a mess."


	3. Chapter 3

Kairi noticed Sora is still hard and woke up Larxene and Aqua. Sora woke up to see Aqua, Larxene and Kairi putting their massive tits around his huge 20 inch cock and Aqua sucking the tip. He moaned from feeling Aqua's H cups, Larxene's E cups and Kairi's G cups. Once again, Sora goes a round of fucking them each.

Once Sora was completely naked while standing up, his three female companions surrounded him. Kairi was on his left side and adhered herself closely enough to his body so that he could completely feel her tits and her body rubbing against him. She also had a hand on his cock to leisurely play with it. Larxene was on the other side with her left tit rubbing against his right chest and her right tit rubbing against his right side under his arm. Her flat tummy was also adhering to Ralph's right side, reminding him that he was in the presence of a fee very horny naked women. To accommodate the close presence of both ladies, Sora's left arm was draped over Kairi's back while his right arm was draped over Larxene's back. Aqua said, "Me first."

Aqua had Sora's buttocks all to herself. Taking advantage by clinging to his back, she continuously moved her body up and down against him. That way she was able to produce outstanding electrical friction between her body and his. In his case, he was overwhelmed by the feel of her boobs and nipples caressing his back. It was an exquisite sensation. For the both of them there was an undeniable mutual pleasure and erotic thrills as a result. Aqua had Sora lie down and stuck his cock in her pussy, it was a long way up and a long way down.

To further bolster the eroticism of the moment, the other ladies placed their lips on Sora's skin while Aqua continually rode him. Kairi's lips were concentrating and licking his left shoulder. Larxene, on the other hand, was kissing the right side of his neck. After discerning a moan and groan from Sora, Larxene ventured onto his right ear and stabbed it with her tongue to lick his entire ear lobe. Sora gasped, he sensed that his brain was figuratively melting into mush.

Kairi was stimulating Sora's left side, mirroring Larxene's attention to his right side. With two female tongues tasting his ears, a cloudy euphoria was settling in on him. He closed his eyes and was savoring the pleasures his three female companions were bestowing on him. Aqua kept bouncing up and down with his cock lodged deep in her pussy and she was loving it. He groaned from the friction resulting in her lubricated assault on his cock.

The triple female stimulation on Sora's body induced him to ejaculate, there was lots of sperm for Aqua to enjoy as it was blasted deep in her body.

As Aqua moved her pussy out of him, his cock was now very wet, Aqua slurped up his masculine juices that were still oozing out of the tip. Kairi scrambled around Sora's legs so that she could capture his penis in her mouth. He was a willing victim to the administrations of Kairi's lips on his rod. She lowered her head and opened her mouth wide. This allowed Kairi to force feed Sora's sperm into her mouth, but not before she had his cock fully in and out of her mouth. The ejaculation came immediately after Kairi took in the whole length in and out of her mouth twice, she gagged a little as she took it all in, but she managed. As the transfer of all of Sora's cum began again, Kairi drank all of the cum to ingest it. At the end, she burped and giggled.

Since it was now Larxene's turn, Aqua settled herself on top of Kairi, placing themselves in the classical lesbian sixty-nine oral sex position and the two of them did commence to actually pleasure each other accordingly.

Sora, on his knees approached, Larxene's rear end and with his hands placed on her hips, he commenced sodomizing her. With such intense activity, it wasn't long before Sora was arriving at his climax again. Despite his previous ejaculation, he still kept pounding Larxene and eventually shot up an impressive amount of sperm into her rectum. As he withdrew his cock from Larxene's ass, Aqua was quick to access the situation and immediately scrambled to a new position so as to orally clean Sora's cock by slurping up any errant drop of his semen.

Aqua then made eye contact with Sora. She sported a most wicked, if not an extremely lascivious smile. Sora could read the smile as saying: "I'm woman enough to take your cock in my pussy again."

Once the stream of dripping sperm from Larxene ass stopped flowing and after a short respite to enable Sora to recover his stamina, the scene with Aqua riding his cock was repeated. This time, Aqua was being sodomized again while Kairi engaged in the sixty-nine oral sex with Larxene. Soon, after several round trips to the tip and his crotch, Sora and Aqua climaxed again.

After this ended, all of them settled into sleeping in a delicious afterglow, the contentment enjoyed by all.

Sora was still hard, so Aqua woke up Namine and Xion and asked all of the girls if they want to cast their most powerful sex spell.


End file.
